powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Starry Chance/Transcript
Text on screen: '''YEAR: 2050 Chance is running home, but crosses the street and a car almost ran over him, but a mysterious pink flash of light saved him. The pink flash of light turned into the silhouette of a blonde girl. '''Chance: Thanks. The girl disappears. Chance: She saved me... She was... like an angel... Opening plays. Chance walks a bit on the way home, but finds Shayera. Chance: Hey! Angel Girl! Shayera: Excuse me? How did you call me? Chance: I called you Angel girl, because you saved my life like a Guardian Angel would, and because I don't know your name. Shayera: (blushes) Oh, thanks for the compliment. Chance: No! Thanks to YOU! You saved me. Shayera: Don't worry! That's what... An explosion occurs right behind them. A hoard of Indavers appears and blasts them. Ultrataur, Ricardo and Karma appear on the scene holding their Star Crystals. Ultrataur: Ready guys? Karma and Ricardo: Ready! All three: Spin Slide! Then they put the Crystals on their Morpheus Ultrataur's Morpher: Taurus Star Crystal! Karma's Morpher: Chamaeleon Star Crystal! Ricardo's Morpher: Dorado Star Crystal! All Morphers: Nine Force, morph! Ultrataur, Karma and Ricardo: Star Change! They morph into Nine Force Rangers. Black Ranger: Ring Star! Nine Force Black! Green Ranger: Shinobi Star! Nine Force Green! Yellow Ranger: Food Mei-star! Nine Force Yellow! Black Ranger: Power of Nine! Ready to Shine! Power Rangers! Rangers: Nine Force! Chance: (looks at Ultrataur, Karma and Ricardo) Awesome! Chance runs to the fight. Shayera: Hey guy! Don't do that! Chance: The name's Chance! Shayera: I'm Shayera, but that's not the point! Chance gets into the fight and punches two Indavers. Chance: Awesome! Shayera: Look out! Yellow Ranger: Let's Summon the Weapons! Green Ranger: Yeah! Black Ranger: Nine Axe! Green Ranger: Nine Whip! Yellow Ranger: Nine Dagger! Chance keeps attacking Indavers with ease. Chance: Awesome! Once the fight is over, helmetless Rangers talk to Shayera and Chance. Yellow Ranger: Hey, you two! Shayera and Chance look at him. Green Ranger: Because of the bravery you showed today, we would like both of you to join our Rebellion against the Space Dictatorship Jark Matter. Chance and Shayera: Deak! Chance: But I will be able to transform into a Power Ranger, right? Green Ranger: You would need to find a Star Crystal First. Chance: Challenge, accepted! Cut to the Orion. Shayera, a chance and the Rangers are there. Karma: You see, our Rebellion is all about defeating Jark Matter, the Dicatorship that rules the whole universe. Legend has it, when the universe is in great danger, the Star Crystals may choose Nine Warriors to battle this threat. They are... the Power Rangers Nine Force. However, we have only gathered three saviors out of nine, and we need all of them to save the universe. Chance: Then I... will become a Power Ranger to help you! Chance takes a Morpher and goes hoping to find a Star Crystal. Ultrataur: You can't just do that, dude! Cut to the base of the Jark Matter. Eridron is present, talking to a hologram of Dong Armage. Hologram Don Armage: That battle was a total deception. You must destroy the Power Rangers! A blast knocks Eridrone. A bunch of Indavers lift him and take him away. Cut to Planet JugJug. Chance is looking for his own Star Crystal. He trips, but sees the Wolf Star Crystal hanging. When he tries to take it, Alfa Canis beats him up. Ricardo, Karma and Ultrataur arrive and see them fighting. Karma: Man! He just got here and already got into trouble! Ricardo: Let's just help him They get in the way of the fight. Chance: Guys! Don't attack him! He has a Crystal! Karma, Ultrataur and Ricardo: He does?! Cut to a restaurant. The three of them try to teach Canis to transform, but Chance is there too. Karma: Just hold it like this, and with determination. Canis: Determination? No thanks. Chance: No wonder you can't morph, you big coward! Canis: Say it once more and I'll...!!! Cut to the headquarters of Jark Matter. Hologram Don Armage: I want you to take out the Power Rangers once and for all! Eridrone and a bunch of Indavers: Yes, sir! Cut to Planet JugJug. Chance and Canis are fighting. Karma, Ricardo and Ultrataur are also there. Karma: Let's just let them be. Chance: Come on and fight like you have something to do it for! Canis: I do have something! When I was young and tried to rebel against Jark Matter, they took out my entire tribe. All my people were dead and that's the consequence of my own actions. He feels surge of strength through his body: Canis: Meet my power! Category:Transcripts